The One Thing That Stays Mine
by WritingInTheDarkness
Summary: ON HOLD Draco has this urge for Hermione, but what happens when he is not the only boy who wants her? Do jealousy and anger take over, or does he finally get her in the end? Read and Review! HG/RW HG/HP HG/DM


**The One Thing That Stays Mine**

Draco scowled at them. And by them, he meant Granger and Weasel who were sucking face underneath a tree near the lake. It was a beautiful day outside and Draco had decided that maybe a walk around the lake would clear his mind.

It was easier said then done. He tried to control himself, he absolutely tried, but the thought of Weasel's slimy hands all over Granger made his skin crawl and jealousy to arise. He went to grab Granger when a yell was heard behind him. Potter was coming.

He never knew how it happened. 1st year through 5th year, he absolutely detested anything and everything that was related to Granger. He always thought her a mudblood and a foul being on this earth. She had never belonged here, and it only got worse when she proved that she was smart if not smarter then most and all purebloods at Hogwarts.

That pissed him off, he had tried and tried again to get better marks, but competing against Granger made his teeth clench and the need to hex off her know-it-all brain. He tried ignoring her, but her voice- the soft melody always penetrated the barriers he put up. And all he did was listen.

That's when he started liking her. When he first heard her voice- not in that condescending way she always used with him but that lyrical voice that turned all reason good.

Then the way her face lit up when reading something interesting, or the way she talked about something she loved. Then he would scold himself for taking notice. He wasn't supposed to find her reactions angelic and her features lovely- quite the opposite he was supposed to find her hair abysmal and her voice screechy.

But no, that wasn't the case. When the Dark lord fell the previous year, and his father stayed in prison, Draco slowly letting his guard down, and became good friends with members outside his house. He didn't mind that some of them were Muggle-Born or that most of them were Blood Traitors. It didn't matter anymore.

And It didn't matter when he offered a truce to Potter and his friends, although they readily set against him. But he had no plans to destroy Potter or anyone for that matter. Everything was as it should be. His mother was finally free to do what she wanted without Lucius demanding something or another, and Draco was free to do anything he wanted.

And unfortunately, he wanted Granger.

He so desperately wanted to be Weasel, wanted to touch her, and kiss her, and do whatever he wanted.

And he knew he couldn't because she was taken, and she was happy. But he honestly didn't care. If he could only touch her for one night, he would be happy. And she would want more and more of him.

But looking at her now, he had to admit that anyone who was with her was the luckiest guy in the world. Rage slowly started building up, he could hear Granger moaning when Weasel started massaging her breasts.

'Hey, get up. We need to get to the Great Hall for dinner,' Potter said, grabbing Granger's hand and hauling her up. She smiled at him and he grinned back.

'Fine, Harry,' Granger replied, not moving away when Potter put his arm around her waist. Weasel acted like nothing was happening and ran up the hill, for food obviously.

'Well, if it isn't the mudblood and her second boyfriend?' Draco winced, he never meant to say that. He just wanted Potter's hands off what belonged to him. But the look of hurt that crossed Granger's face sent a blow to his gut.

'Ferret? What are you doing out here? I thought ferrets scurried the grounds in search for food. Oh wait, that's what you were already doing,' Granger spat. Okay, she never forgot anything, that ferret thing happened a long time ago, but he'll admit he deserved it.

'Well, I scurry for food, but I also scurry for sex, if your interested,' and suddenly there were two wands pointed at his face. Potters and Grangers. She was staring at him with a look on contempt, while he was glaring at him like a piece of trash under his shoe.

'Don't even think about it, Malfoy. You couldn't get Hermione if you had so suddenly turned nice at the begginning of 1st year, that's how slimy you are,' Potter whispered menacingly. But he wasn't scared.

'Don't disgust me with your words, for if you said more I would of puked my breakfast,' Granger glared at him and Potters arms were still around her. Draco grabbed for her arm and pulled her to him.

'You won't be disgusted when you are under me,' Draco turned and ran up the hill. Oh, he had no idea what he just did. Did he actually invite Granger to his bed? Although he wouldn't mind in the least.

He chanced a look back and saw Granger still staring up at him with a look of puzzlement on her face, he also saw Potter trying to put his arm around her, but she stared for the castle.

If only he had taken her when he realized that his emotions had changed from hate to lust. Then she wasn't with Weasel, but now what could he do but hope that she came to him. If only he could do something that would make Granger forget about Weasel. If only he had enough charm to seduce her... maybe he does.

Draco smirked. If only...

**A/N: Tell me if you like it! I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer. Girl Afraid is on hold, and chapter 15 of The Thought Of It All is coming up tomorrow. **

**Guess where the title comes from... you'll get a dedication.**

**The explanation on his feelings came to be are on the next few chapts, flashbacks and such. Read and Review. **

**Nobody**


End file.
